DASI Taekook Ver
by jeonukim
Summary: Jeon Jungkook mengalami jatuh cinta dan patah hati secara bersamaan, bahkan ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh sang musuh bebuyutan, Kim Taehyung. [BTS-Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook-BL-Remake from Dasi Meanie Ver.]
1. Chapter 1

**DASI**

 **Pairing: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **And the other cast…**

 **Genre: School Romance**

 **Warning: BOY x BOY, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

 **Remake from 'DASI Meanie version on FFN'**

 **Jeonukim's Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 1 "Musuh Jungkook"**

Beradaptasi di tempat baru tidaklah mudah, terlebih lagi jika bahasa yang biasa digunakan berbeda dengan bahasa orang-orang di tempat baru. Itu baru masalah bahasa. Lalu bagaimana dengan budaya, kebiasaan, aturan dan lain nya?

Jungkook berpikir sangat keras untuk hal itu, semuanya.

Berawal dari dipindah tugaskan pekerjaan sang ayah dari _Nottingham_ ke _Seoul_ , dan tentu saja kepindahan keluarga mereka akan menjadi sangat mudah mengingat keluarga mereka memang berdarah asli _Korea Selatan_.

Ia masih 14 tahun saat itu.

Tapi dengan otak jeniusnya ia pasti memiliki kekhawatiran tersendiri mengenai pindah ke tempat baru. Bukan ia tak suka. Tentu saja ia suka karena neneknya di _Seoul_ sangat baik dan sayang padanya.

Jungkook hanya merasa nyaman tinggal di _Nottingham_ , lagi pula ia sedikit memiliki masalah dalam berbicara menggunakan bahasa _Korea_.

Terlepas dari keseharian sang ibu yang selalu berbicara dan mengomel menggunakan bahasa _Korea_ , sedikit banyaknya Jungkook tau bagaimana caranya mengumpat dengan bahasa itu.

.

Jungkook bukan lah tipe orang yang gampang bergaul, Tidak, dia tidak introvert, dia hanya sedikit malas , banyak teman maka akan banyak masalah.

Pindah ke _Seoul_ berarti ia juga akan jauh dari Vincent dan Joshua, sahabat baiknya. Mereka terlalu mengerti kebiasaan satu sama lain hingga enggan terpisahkan. Jungkook bertemu Vincent juga Joshua saat ia mendapatkan kelas akselerasinya diusia yang ke 11, dan mereka berdua lebih tua satu tahun di atas Jungkook.

Jadi anggap saja mereka baik pada Jungkook dan Jungkook menyukai berteman dengan 'Hyung nya' itu.

Saat hari pindahan tiba, Vincent menjadi sangat cengeng. Dia selalu membuat dirinya terlihat ' _manly_ ', tapi untuk kepergian Jungkook, hal itu menjadi pengecualian.

Joshua yang memang paling dewasa disana tidak secengeng Vincent, meskipun ia sangat ingin menangis mengetahui sahabat baiknya akan pindah ke luar negeri. Yang pasti mereka akan sulit bertemu setelah ini.

.

.

Kekhawatiran Jungkook sedikit banyaknya terjadi saat ia pindah ke _Seoul_ , terlebih saat semua orang mengetahui jika ia adalah anak akselerasi. Banyak teman sekelasnya yang berbuat seenak hati padanya, mereka bilang di tempat ini yang usianya paling muda harus hormat dengan yang lebih tua, atau apapun yang menyangkut masalah usia.

Apa apaan itu? Batin Jungkook kesal.

Sungguh Jungkook benci dengan hal berbau _senioritas_ terlebih _pembullyan_.

Sejak awal ia memang tidak menyetujui untuk pindah ke _Seoul_ , tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ibunya terlalu ganas dan pandai merayu.

Masalahnya tidak hanya berhenti disitu saja, sejak kelas satu SMA ia memiliki seorang 'musuh', sebut saja begitu.

Awalnya, ia tak yakin menyebut orang itu musuh, karena Jungkook merasa tidak pernah mengganggu dan diganggu anak itu pada awalnya. Bahkan Jungkook ragu mereka saling kenal.

Namun pada semester ke dua di bangku kelas satu, Jungkook menjadi amat sangat yakin menyebut anak itu sebagai 'Musuh' nya.

Anak laki-laki itu bernama Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung selalu mencari masalah dengannya, bahkan sudah dua kali Taehyung dan Jungkook 'si anak pindahaan' ini masuk ruang bimbingan konseling karena berkelahi.

Taehyung juga selalu memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan 'si anak pindahaan', bahkan mungkin Taehyung sangat jarang memanggil nama Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya masalah anak itu dengannya. Pernah satu kali Jungkook bertanya pada Taehyung kenapa ia selalu mengganggunya.

"Karena kau memang pantas di ganggu, jadi, terserah pada ku jika aku ingin mengganggumu." jawaban sengit nan dingin itulah yang Jungkook terima.

.

.

Namun Jungkook masih tidak yakin jika hanya itu alasannya, Taehyung itu anak yang pintar, dengan orang lain pun perilakunya baik. Hanya dengannya saja Taehyung selalu bersikap anarkis.

"Yoongi hyung, aku lelah bertengkar terus dengan si Kim itu." adu Jungkook pada Yoongi saat mereka sedang makan siang di kantin.

"Kim? Kim siapa yang kau maksud? Kim Mingyu? Kim Jaehwan? Atau Mr. Kim guru matematika kita? Ah. tapi ku rasa jika itu Mr. Kim tidak mungkin, kau kan anak emasnya." jawab Yoongi jujur, terlalu jujur memang.

Jungkook pun mempoutkan bibirnya sedikit kesal, ia paling tidak suka jika disebut sebagai anak emas Mr. Kim.

"Bukan, memang Kim siapa lagi yang sering bertengkar dengan ku hyung?"

Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab, ia memandang Jungkook dan berpikir.

"Ya Tuhan, cara berpikirmu seperti siput."

"YA SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT SIPUT..."

Jungkook hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Yoongi yang, hyungnya itu bukannya terlihat semakin seram tapi malah sebaliknya. Yoongi memang lambat saat berpikir, begitu banyak teman yang menjulukinya ' _Min-ddalpengi_ ' karena ia lambat seperti siput.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja hyung. Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu Yoonie hyung?"

Yoongi pun menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook yang sedang mencolek-colek dagunya, sungguh ia malu, terlebih lagi Jungkook memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yoonie', panggilan yang biasa keluar dari mulut seorang Park Jimin untuk menggodanya.

"Hentikan itu Jungkook. Atau aku tidak akan menjawab."

"Baiklah-baiklah."

"Ku rasa Taehyung tidak menyukaimu karena kau selalu mendapat peringkat pertama, dulu sejak smp aku satu sekolah dengannya. Dia itu anak paling pintar di sekolah, dan sekarang ada kau yang secara tidak langsung menggeser posisinya. Mungkin saja karena itu dia tidak menyukaimu."

Jungkook termenung memikirkannya, benar juga apa kata Yoongi. Taehyung selalu mendapatkan peringkat dua, satu tingkat dibawahnya.

Jungkook pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, jika itu penyebabnya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengalah agar Taehyung mendapat peringkat satu.

"Tapi Kook, kalau masalah peringkat seharusnya dia tidak mengganggumu sampai seperti itu. Karena meurutku lagi, Taehyung itu keterlaluan jika mengganggumu hanya karena peringkat. Dia itu anak yang baik, jadi kurasa ada sebab lainnya, tapi aku tidak tau apa itu."

"Sebab lainnya?"

"Um, mungkin. Sudahlah Kook cepat habiskan makananmu, istirahat sudah mau selesai."

.

.

Hari rabu merupakan hari yang sibuk untuk Jungkook, semenjak naik kelas dua ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti ekskul basket. Meskipun begitu ia sangat jarang bermain langsung di lapangan, ia memiliki posisi sebagai manager basket sekolah mereka.

Tugas wajibnya memang hanya mengatur jadwal latihan dan bertanding tim basket mereka, tapi pada kenyataannya tak semudah itu. Selain mengatur, Jungkook juga sering kerepotan membereskan dan membawa barang-barang keperluan para pemain.

Istilah kasarnya Jungkook itu terlihat seperti pembantu, namun Jungkook sendiri tidak pernah mengeluh, ia menyukai kesibukannya itu.

Seperti saat ini, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore dan Jungkook masih harus membereskan bola basket di ruang indor lapangan basket sekolahnya seorang diri. Bola yang banyak dan menyebar diseluruh sudut ruangan makin memperlambat pekerjaannya. Lapangan itu tidak sempit, sehingga memerlukan waktu lama untuk menjangkau bola satu dan bola lainnya. Belum lagi ia harus menyusun bola-bola itu di keranjang dan membawanya kembali ke lemari tempat penyimpanan bola.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari sepasang mata memperhatikannya sejak tadi, Jungkook terlalu lelah untuk mengetahui eksistensi seorang-laki laki yang duduk di bangku penonton paling atas.

Laki-laki itu Kim Taehyung.

"Tak ku sangka orang sepintar dirimu mau menjadi pembantu tanpa di bayar, Uh, mengenaskan sekali."

Suara itu menggema di ruangan indor yang sepi, sontak membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget. Sejenak ia mencari sumber suara dan menemukan seseorang di sudut bangku penonton.

Memang jika tidak dilihat baik-baik, Jungkook tidak akan menyadari jika ada seseorang disana.

"Mau apa kau? Bisa kah sehari saja kau bersikap baik padaku?"

"Mengganggumu tentu saja, dan tidak." jawab orang itu singkat padat dan sinis.

Jungkook menghela nafas berat dan mencoba untuk tidak menanggapi Taehyung, Taehyung sendiri juga tidak melakukan apapun setelahnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya memperhatikan Jungkook tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu.

Namun setelah Jungkook menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan bergegas untuk pulang, Taehyung juga ikut beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

Jungkook terus saja menekuk wajahnya, hatinya sedang kesal karena sedari tadi Taehyung mengikutinya hingga ke halte.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Dasar stalker."

Bukannya menjawab Taehyung malah tertawa geli dengan tuduhan Jungkook.

"Huh, mahluk astral mengerikan." cibir Jungkook sinis.

"Aku dengar itu anak pindahan. Siapa yang kau sebut mahluk astral?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang penguntit yang menyebalkan bernama Kim Taehyung."

"Hey nona, aku tidak menguntit mu asal kau tau saja. Memangnya hanya kau saja yang ingin pulang."

Jungkook mendelik karena dipanggil 'nona' oleh Taehyung, harga dirinya seperti di injak-injak. Namun sekali lagi Jungkook terlalu lelah untuk meladeni Taehyung yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kau itu sebenarnya marah padaku karena apa si? Aku tidak pernah merasa berbuat jahat padamu, kau saja yang terus memancing emosiku. Oh, apa jangan jangan Yoongi hyung benar, kau marah padaku karena aku selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Kau marah karena aku merebut posisimu. Iya kan?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, hingga Jungkook tidak hal menyadari itu.

"Hmm, ya jika menurutmu begitu."

Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung yang berada di sampingnya,

 _ **Oh jadi benar karena itu**_ , batin Jungkook.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu berhenti menggangguku? Aku lelah sungguh."

Sekarang Taehyung menoleh menatap Jungkook hingga ia bisa melihat mata Jungkook yang tajam namun lembut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Tidak ada." jawab Taehyung singkat.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya bingung,

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak ada, jangan lakukan apa pun."

"Lalu aku harus membiarkanmu menggangguku, begitu? Oh tidak terimakasih. Sekarang katakan apa mau mu dan berhenti menggangguku?"

"Yang aku mau hanya mengganggumu, karena itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kapan pun aku mau."

"Huh, terserah. Aku membencimu."

Tak lama bus pun datang. Namun sebelum Jungkook benar-benar melangkah pergi, tangan Taehyung menahannya.

"Tunggu, aku lupa sesuatu."

"Apa? Cepatlah bus ini bukan taksi."

Taehyung pun mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari dalam tasnya.

"Tadi sore Mr. Kim menitipkan kue ini padaku, beliau bilang kau membantunya sejak siang dan belum makan apa-apa."

Jungkook meraih bungkusan itu.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau ada di ruang indor basket? Ya sudah terimakasih."

Tanpa basa basi Jungkook naik ke dalam bus, namun ia berbalik sejenak menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak naik?"

"Satu bus denganmu? Oh tentu saja tidak, aku naik taksi saja. Oya, tadi karena aku juga lapar, kue itu aku makan sebagian. Jadi setengahnya lagi buatmu ya. Da…."

Taehyung pun melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook.

"Dasar mahluk astral tidak berguna. AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"Aku juga~~

Hati hati di jalan~~

Semoga tidak ada yang merampokmu ya..."

Tatapan membunuh Jungkook masih saja tertuju pada Taehyung meskipun pintu bus sudah tertutup, dan bus telah berjalan. Taehyung hanya tersenyum manis dan masih melambaikan tangannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**DASI**

 **Pairing: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **And the other cast…**

 **Genre: School Romance**

 **Warning: BOY x BOY, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

 **Remake from 'DASI Meanie version on FFN'**

 **Jeonukim's Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 2 "Sikap Taehyung yang Aneh"**

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Taehyung dan Jungkook masih saja sama. Meskipun sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas, perilaku mereka masih saja tidak berubah.

Mungkin intensitas pertengkaran mereka menjadi dua atau tiga kali lipat lebih sering dari biasanya.

Taehyung masih terus mengganggu Jungkook. Dan Jungkook masih dengan sikap emosinya menghadapi Taehyung.

Yoongi sendiri sudah tidak heran jika teman dekatnya itu selalu marah-marah karena kesal pada Taehyung. Sekarang ia mulai mengerti apa alasan Taehyung yang selalu mengganggu Jungkook.

Bagaiman Yoongi tau?

Park Jimin,

Jimin lah alasannya.

Dulu Jimin sering sekali menggangu dirinya, tanpa alasan seperti yang di lakukan Taehyung pada Jungkook. Namun, cara kerja otak Jimin dan responnya terhadap suatu perasaan lebih cepat di bandingkan dengan Taehyung.

Jimin menyukai Yoongi, hanya itu alasannya. Lalu mengapa ia mengganggu Yoongi? Jawabannya sangat sederhana, Jimin hanya ingin dekat dengan Yoongi, Jimin hanya ingin Yoongi selalu memikirkannya. Jimin juga ingin dipandang oleh orang lain jika hanya dia yang bisa sedekat itu dengan Min Yoongi. Terkecuali Jungkook.

Jimin menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoongi saat libur kenaikan kelas tiga, dan Yoongi menerimanya. Ia tidak terkejut sama sekali, meskipun otaknya tak sejenius Taehyung dan Jungkook dalam hal pelajaran, tapi Yoongi itu pandai membaca sikap seseorang.

Yah meskipun pada awalnya ia ragu jika Taehyung menyukai Jungkook, tapi semua begitu jelas sekarang. Saat mereka sudah kelas tiga, saat kelulusan sudah didepan mata. Tentu saja ada kelulusan pasti ada perpisahan.

Yoongi hanya yakin jika Taehyung sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Taehyung itu sangat berbeda dengan Jimin, laki-laki itu mungkin terlalu malu atau gengsi untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook.

.

.

Ujian akhir tinggal satu minggu lagi, namun Jungkook masih saja membantu Mr. Kim, guru matematikanya. Sudah sejak kelas satu Jungkook sering membantu Mr. Kim sepulang sekolah, alasannya adalah Mr. Kim itu guru yang baik dan cara menerangkan pada murid juga terbilang sangat mudah di pahami. Jungkook merasa iba melihat Mr. Kim yang sudah lumayan tua dan fisiknya tidak terlalu sehat harus bekerja begitu keras.

Jadi Jungkook berinisiatif membantu gurunya itu suka rela dan tidak mengharapkan apapun, meskipun terkadang Mr. Kim membelikannya makanan. Tak jarang Jungkook menolaknya dengan sopan.

Namun menurut pandangan murid lain yang tidak menyukai Jungkook, tindakan Jungkook itu semata mata hanya untuk mencari muka di depan Mr. Kim dan songsaenim yang lainnya.

.

.

"Ya Kang Soora, kau yakin akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Aku yakin Hyewoo, sangat yakin. Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, lebih baik pergi sana. Aku dan Jihye bisa melakukannya tanpa kau."

"Tapi, apa kau tidak jera? Terakhir kali kita mengerjai Jungkook, Taehyung menyiram kita dengan air kolam. Sungguh aku malu jika harus pulang sekolah dengan baju basah kuyup, bau amis pula. Sudahlah Soora, Taehyung tidak akan diam saja jika ia tau kita mengerjai Jungkook."

"Itu karena kita terlalu lengah, aku yakin kali ini kita lolos dari pengawasan Taehyung. Anak seperti Jungkook itu pantas mendapatkan ini semua, dia itu penjilat, bisanya hanya mencari muka di depan songsaenim."

"Sudahlah Hyewoo, jangan khawatir. Aku dan Soora akan sukses mengerjai Jungkook kali ini. Kita balas perbuatan sok pahlawan Taehyung pada Jungkook."

"Terserah kalian, aku tidak ikut."

Hyewoo pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Soora dan Jihye, mereka bertiga adalah teman sekelas Jungkook yang tidak menyukai dirinya. Mereka muak melihat banyak songsaenim yang memuji Jungkook, terlebih sikap Jungkook terhadap Mr. Kim. Namun Hyewoo sendiri sudah tidak mau lagi menjahili Jungkook, karena ia tidak ingin berakhir mengenaskan di tangan Kim Taehyung.

"Jihye~ah, menurutmu kenapa Taehyung sampai melakukan balas dendam kepada kita? Kalau di lihat juga kan Taehyung dan Jungkook selalu bertengkar. Tidak mungkin kan jika mereka berteman, jadi untuk apa Taehyung membela keledai itu?"

"Aku rasa Taehyung itu menyukai Jungkook, kau tau kan anak sepintar Taehyung pasti sulit menggambarkan perasaan sukanya. Taehyung itu sebenarnya bodoh, dia pikir sikapnya itu tidak mencolok, Ya Tuhan bahkan aku tau jika dia menyukai Jungkook. Hanya saja Jungkook juga sama bodohnya untuk menyadari hal itu. Jadi, sekarang apa rencanamu?"

Soora pun membisikkan sesuatu pada Jihye dan di akhiri senyum jahat dari keduanya.

.

.

Jungkook membungkukan tubuhnya pada Mr. Kim lalu izin untuk pulang, ia baru saja membantu Mr. Kim membawa buku-buku paket matematika ke dalam perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan di sekolah mereka mewajibkan setiap orang yang masuk untuk melepas sepatu karena alasan kebersihan. Namun, kini Jungkook sedang kebingungan mencari sepatunya yang tidak ada di rak penyimpanan sepatu.

"Aku yakin meletakkannya di sini."

Jungkook mencari dan terus mencari sampai ia melihat sebuah benda tergantung di atas papan kelasnya, Jungkook pun mendekat untuk melihat benda apa itu.

Ia terkejut bukan main saat melihat benda itu adalah sepatu miliknya yang sudah tidak berbentuk, sepatunya sudah rusak tidak bisa dipakai lagi.

Jungkook pun menghela nafas berat, selalu saja seperti ini. Sejak kelas satu dia memang sering di _bully_ , meskipun ia tidak tau siapa yang membullynya. Kecuali Kim Taehyung tentu saja.

Dengan pasrah Jungkook mengambil sepatunya dan melangakah pulang. Namun, saat ia menuruni tangga,

SRET

BRUGH

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EOMMAAAA!"

Jungkook mengaduh kesakitan saat ia terpeleset, kaus kakinya terlalu licin.

Sungguh rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang, kenapa kesialannya hari ini terjadi dua kali? Septunya koyak tak berbentuk, dan kini kakinya harus terkilir. Ia tak perlu khawatir ada yang melihatnya terjatuh sebenarnya, karena sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid, tapi tetap saja sial.

Jungkook pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, ia masih dalam posisi terduduk. Kakinya sepertinya bengkak, dan itu membuatnya kesusahan untuk berdiri.

"Argh sakit sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika seperti ini?"

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara kegaduhan dari lorong dekat tangga, tempat ia terjatuh, dan dari sana munculah Kim Taehyung sedang menyeret dua orang yeoja teman sekelasnya. Jungkook dibuat terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang diseret Taehyung.

"Itu kan Jihye dan Soora noona, kenapa mahluk astral itu menyeret mereka?" kata Jungkook pelan masih dengan memegangi kakinya.

Brugh

Taehyung dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan aura membunuhnya itu mendorong Jihye dan Soora hingga bersimpuh di depan Jungkook.

"Cepat minta maaf atau aku akan menceburkan kalian ke kolam ikan!"

Bentak Taehyung yang tidak hanya membuat dua gadis itu terkejut, tapi Jungkook juga.

Selama ini Jungkook tidak pernah melihat Taehyung semarah itu, meskipun mereka sering bertengkar. Jungkook lah yang sering tersulut emosi. Menurut Jungkok, Taehyung dengan mode marah seperti ini sangatlah menakutkan.

"Jungkook~ah, ka-kami minta maaf sudah merusak sepatumu. Sungguh kami menyesal..." ucap mereka bersamaan, seperti sudah diperintahkan untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Nde."

Jungkook sebenarnya marah saat mengetahui jika mereka berdualah pelaku pengrusak sepatunya, tapi ia lebih takut melihat Taehyung, jadi hanya itu lah yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalian tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan benar benar menceburkan kalian ke kolam ikan."

Dua gadis itu pun berdiri dan langsung lari tergesa-gesa, Jungkook masih saja bingung kenapa mereka setakut itu pada Taehyung. Tapi mau tidak mau Jungkook merasa senang karena Taehyung melakukan hal itu, ia tak menyangka jika Taehyung peduli padanya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di depan tangga seperti orang susah?"

Tanya Taehyung yang sudah kembali dalam mode sinis dan menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Aku terpeleset tau, kaki ku sakit. Dan kau benar, aku memang sedang susah." jawab Jungkook tak kalah sinis.

Bukannya balasan kata-kata sinis yang Jungkook dapat, melainkan Taehyung yang membantunya untuk berdir. Setelah itu Taehyung merendahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jungkook.

"Naik ke punggungku!"

"Naik? Untuk apa?"

"Kau mau pulang sendirian dengan kaki terkilir? Silahkan saja, aku hanya berniat membantu."

"Kau? Membantuku? Mustahil. Kau ini salah makan atau apa?"

"Mau kubantu atau tidak? Jika tidak aku akan pergi."

Sebelum Taehyung benar-benar melangkah pergi, Jungkook mencegah lengannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon..."

Sungguh Taehyung tidak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirnya saat ini.

"Cepat naik!"

Titah Taehyung setelah merendahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jungkook.

.

Taehyung menggendong Jungkook hingga halte, namun bukannya membantu Jungkook naik bus, Taehyung malah memberhentikan taksi.

"Kenapa harus naik taksi?"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Ku gendong sampai rumahmu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, kita kan bisa naik bus."

"Kau akan sangat merepotkan jika kita naik bus. Sekarang diamlah, atau ku turun kan kau di jalan."

Jungkook pun akhirnya terdiam, yah sudah cukup kakinya terkilir, dan sungguh ia tidak mau mendapat masalah lagi.

 _ **Taehyung~ah, Goma**_ _ **wo**_ , batin Jungkook.

Jujur saja ia sangat berterimakasih pada Taehyung, banyak terimakasih, karena laki-laki itu sudah banyak membantunya hari ini.

Entahlah, ia belum pernah mendapat perlakuan baik dari Taehyung, hingga rasanya sedikit aneh.

.

Taksi pun berhenti ditaman yang berada di depan komplek perumahan tempat tinggal Jungkook, entah apa yang ada di kepala Taehyung. Sebenarnya mereka bisa turun tepat didepan rumah Jungkook, tapi Taehyung menolak dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Karena terlalu lelah untuk berdebat, Jungkook memilih diam dan ikut turun dari taksi, dengan bantuan Taehyung tentu saja.

Taman itu terlihat sepi, karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Ikut aku sebentar."

"Terserah, jika aku menolak pun kau pasti akan memaksa."

Jawaban sinis Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersenyum, sesuatu didalam dadanya seperti ingin membuncah keluar. Entahlah, setiap melihat Jungkook, Taehyung selalu merasa seperti itu.

Taehyung pun menggendong Jungkook lagi dan membawa laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu kesebuah bangku taman.

"Tunggu disini, mungkin aku akan sedikit lama. Tapi jangan khawatir aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Jungkookpun menganggukan kepala sekilas, dan Taehyung melangkah pergi. Namun baru beberapa meter melangkah, Taehyung berbalik dan menghampiri Jungkook lagi dengan sedikit berlari.

"Ada apa?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, ia malah melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Jungkook.

"Pakailah, udaranya lumayan dingin."

Belum sempat membalas, Taehyung sudah berlari meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri dibuat bingung, tidak biasanya Taehyung bersikap seperti itu padanya. Taehyung peduli padanya, itu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tapi sungguh, Taehyung yang peduli itu membuat hatinya sedikit terasa sesak, Jungkook tidak mengerti, tapi ia senang.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Kim Taehyung kembali dengan sebuah kantong plastik putih berukuran agak besar di tangannya. Jungkook yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung, apa lagi yang akan di lakukan Taehyung padanya setelah ini. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin cepat pulang, mandi, dan tidur.

"Apa aku lama?" tanya Taehyung setelah duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

"Sangat, aku hampir mati kebosanan disini." Taehyung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

"Tapi kau tidak mati sungguhan kan?"

"Jika aku mati kau lah orang yang akan aku hantui setiap hari."

"Uhhh, sepertinya aku tidak akan takut jika hantunya itu kau. Sama sekali tidak menyeramkan."

Jungkook menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, dalam pikirannya berkecamuk antara ingin memukul atau mencekik teman sekelasnya itu. Sabar Jeon Jungkook, ia tidak boleh tersulut emosi. Kim Taehyung kan memang menyebalkan sejak dulu.

"Kau bawa apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Burger dan soda, kau belum makan kan?"

Sekali lagi Jungkook hanya bisa diam keheranan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kim Taehyung hari ini?

"Taehyung?"

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Apakah kepala mu terbentur sesuatu? Atau dugaanku benar, mungkin kau salah makan sampai otakmu keracunan." Lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Jungkook pun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena hari ini kau baik sekali padaku, ya meskpun masih menyebalkan. Tapi sungguh kau ini tidak seperti biasanya."

Taehyung menggeser duduknya mendekati Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja hari adalah hari spesial. Jja makan, sebelum dingin. Kita juga harus cepat pulang sebelum mati membeku."

Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa pun lagi pada Taehyung dan ikut memakan Burger yang sudahh dibelikan oleh Taehyung.

Disana, dibangku taman itu, dibawah sorot lampu taman yang cahanya cukup terang. Jungkook merasakan suatu hal yang aneh untuk pertama kalinya. Tubuh bagian luarnya terasa dingin karena udara saat itu, tapi jantungnya yang berdegup sedikit tidak teratur dan mengalirkan darah dengan cepat membuat tubuhnya menghangat.

Rasanya ia ingin terus tersenyum, tapi Jungkook tidak mau bertindak bodoh hingga mengundang sifat menjengkelkan Kim Taehyung untuk meledeknya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Taehyung pun membereskan bekas sampah makanan mereka dan mebuangnya ditempat sampah terdekat, dan kembali duduk disamping Jungkook.

.

"Kook~ah."

"Hm, kau memanggil ku?"

"Ya, memangnya siapa lagi."

Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

"Boleh ku pinjam tangan mu?"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Taehyung sudah meraih sebelah tangan Jungkook dan meletakan di dadanya.

"T-Taehyung, a-apa yang aku lakukan?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia malah tersenyum sembari memandangi wajah Jungkook. Hal itu membuat pipi Jungkook dihiasi oleh semburat merah jambu samar yang sangat menggemaskan dimata Taehyung.

Lama mereka seperti itu, dan hal itu membuat Jungkook sangat kikuk.

"Taehyung lepaskan tanganku, dan berhenti bersikap aneh." ucap Jungkook pelan sembari menarik tangannya dari dada Taehyung, namun belum sempat terlepas Taehyung makin mengeratkan genggamannya dan makin merapatkan tangan Jungkook didadanya.

"Sebentar lagi, ku muhon sebentar lagi, biarkan seperti ini."

"T-tapi kau kan bisa melakukannya lagi lain waktu, ini sudah larut dan kita harus pulang."

"Sebentar, ku mohon sebentar saja Jungkookie...

Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, mungkin, ini akan jadi yang terakhir?"

Tidak biasanya Taehyung memanggil namanya, dan apa itu? Jungkookie? Terdengar seperti panggilan untuk mengakrabkan diri, atau panggilan spesial?

Entahlah, Jungkook merasa bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Sangat bingung, bahkan ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Jungkook..."

"Maaf untuk?"

Taehyung pun menggeleng dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

Tampan,

Satu kata yang langsung terlintas di benak Jungkook saat melihat Taehyung tersenyum.

Entah memang Taehyung tidak pernah menunjukan senyum itu, atau memang dirinya saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikan.

"Kajja kita pulang, cepat naik kepunggungku!"

"Nde."

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Jungkook pun di isi dengan keheningan dari keduanya, mereka sangat dekat tapi sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Sesampainya di rumah Jungkook, Taehyung disambut oleh Ibu Jungkook yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Bahkan wanita itu berulang kali mengucapkan terimakasih pada Taehyung. Tidak lupa tawaran untuk mampir yang dengan halus ditolak oleh Taehyung dengan alasan ia sudah terlambat pulang dan takut dimarahi orang tuanya. Ibu Jungkook pun mempersilahkannya, sebenarnya Taehyung tidak pulang pun orang tuanya tidak akan mencarinya. Kecuali jika membutuhkan sesuatu, baru lah mereka akan mencari Taehyung.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, pikiran Taehyung berkecamuk. Ia sudah melakukannya, setidaknya ia sudah memberikan Jungkook kesan baik dari dirinya.


	3. Chapter 3

**DASI**

 **Pairing: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **And the other cast…**

 **Genre: School Romance**

 **Warning: BOY x BOY, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

 **Remake from 'DASI Meanie version on FFN'**

 **Jeonukim's Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 3 "Pernyataan Cinta Taehyung"**

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Soora dan Jihye sedikit sungkan terhadap Jungkook. Mereka bahkan kabur saat Jungkook menyapa mereka. Bukan hanya dua gadis itu yang menjauhi Jungkook, Taehyung yang biasanya mengganggu dirinya juga mulai menjauh. Laki-laki itu selalu berusaha menghindari Jungkook.

Jungkook seharusnya merasa senang saat Taehyung sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi, itu kan yang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Namun kenyataannya berbeda, Jungkook merasakan sebuah kekosongan, hampa, dan sepi.

Seperti ada yang hilang.

Meskipun logikanya terus menyangkal, tapi hatinya tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Ia merindukan Taehyung yang dulu, sangat rindu. Terlebih lagi setelah kejadian malam itu.

"Hey Jungkook, kenapa kau terus melamun?" tanya Jimin yang sedang makan bersama dengan Yoongi dan dirinya.

"Aku tidak melamun Jimin hyung, aku hanya sedang _bad mood_. Tolong bedakan itu."

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti melamun."

TUK~

"SAKIT!" aduh Jimin sembari memegangi kepalanya yang di pukul Jungkook menggunakan sendok.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa si, kalau aku melamun pastinya aku tidak akan langsung merespon ucapanmu hyung."

"Ya! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. _Sayang_ … Jungkook memukul kepalaku." rengek Jimin pada Yoongi, dan Yoongi pun hanya terkekeh sembari mengelus pelan kepala Jimin.

Jungkook yang melihat hal itu hanya mengumpat dalam hati, seharusnya ia tidak menerima ajakan Yoongi untuk makan bersama mereka berdua.

Ia terlihat seperti obat nyamuk.

"Jungkook~ah, sepetinya Taehyung memperhatikanmu sejak tadi."

Ucapan Yoongi itu pun berhasil membuat Jungkook membulatkan mata.

"Taehyung? Dimana?"

Jimin yang duduk di samping Yoongi dan berada di sebrang Jungkook pun menunjuk dengan dagunya sekilas ke arah kanan.

Lalu Jungkook menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya, Taehyung pun tidak langsung mengalihkan tatapannya, laki-laki itu malah menatap Jungkook semakin tajam. Jungkook langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sedatar mungkin dan kembali menoleh ke depan.

"Jungkook~ah, sepertinya aku sudah jarang melihat kau dan Taehyung bertengkar. Kalian sudah berbaikan ya?"

Jungkook hanya mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Jimin aneh.

"Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat murung saat Taehyung menjauhimu, kau merindukannya ya?" Jimin pun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyung, aku bingung bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan laki-laki bermulut cerewet seperti ini. Kalau kau izinkan, aku akan menyumpal mulutnya dengan bola basket." jawab Jungkook kesal.

"Silahkan saja, lakukan sesukamu." Jimin membulatkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Sayang, kenapa kau tega sekali?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus tidak tega?"

"Yak aku ini kekasihmu."

Dan Jungkook tersenyum geli melihat pertengkaran pasangan yang ada di depannya saat ini, tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata itu masih memperhatikannya dalam sendu.

.

.

Setelah ujian akhir usai, sikap Taehyung masih sama saja. Ia masih menghindari Jungkook. Hal itu membuat Jungkook gusar, entahlah, dia merasakan kehilangan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Seperti-

Patah hati.

Dan itu tidak baik bagi otaknya, ia lebih memilih sakit kepala karena mengerjakan banyak tugas dan ulangan yang sulit dari pada harus patah hati.

Itu menurut Yoongi dan Jimin. Jungkook menceritakan perasaannya pada mereka, orang yang Jungkook percaya. Dan mereka mengatakan jika Jungkook sedang patah hati.

Tapi otak jenius Jungkook belum pernah mengatasi hal seperti ini, ia sulit mencari jalan keluar dari hal bernama patah hati. Saat otaknya berpikir ia bahagia dan senang, tapi hatinya mengatakan hal lain.

Otak dan hatinya semakin kacau saat ia mengkonsultasikan masalahnya pada sang kakak, Namjoon. Sungguh laki-laki itu sangat tidak berguna, malah menambah kacau semuanya, batin Jungkook.

Namjoon mengatakan jika Jungkook sebenarnya patah hati pada Taehyung karena Jungkook sudah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu. Awalnya Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Namjoon yang menurutnya mengada-ada, namun setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai Jungkook malah semakin memikirkan dua hal itu.

Patah hati dan Jatuh Cinta,

Sungguh dirinya tidak bisa menerima hal semacam itu. Kinerja otaknya bahkan kacau.

.

Jungkook termenung di bangku halte sendirian, bahkan ia melewatkan tiga bus yang sudah datang. Ia merasa enggan untuk beranjak.

Tak lama setelah itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, hal itu sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook.

Bukannya menunggu bus dan berteduh, Jungkook malah melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berjalan dalam hujan, tidak mempedulikan seragamnya yang basah kuyup.

Baru beberapa meter, ia melihat Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia juga tidak menggunakan payung, mereka sama-sama basah kuyup.

"Dasar bodoh. Setidaknya berteduhlah di halte jika kau memang tidak ingin pulang." itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung setelah sekian lama mendiamkan Jungkook.

"Apa pedulimu? Kau bahkan menghindariku tanpa alasan, sekarang apa lagi salahku, huh?"

Jantung Jungkook berdenyut nyeri, sakit, rasanya sangat sakit.

Bahkan ia mulai menangis, meski tidak kentara karena air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Dulu, kau memintaku untuk berhenti mengganggumu kan?"

Jungkook ingat, jika ia memang pernah meminta Taehyung untuk berhenti mengganggunya.

Tapi itu tidak penting lagi sekarang.

"Taehyung bodoh. Dulu memang aku memintamu untuk berhenti, tapi sekarang-"

Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya, dan sejenak ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Tolong,

Kumohon jangan berhenti, kau membuat ku kacau. Aku akan melakukan apa pun asalkan kau tidak behenti menggangguku."

Persetan dengan harga diri, Jungkook hanya ingin Taehyungnya yang dulu kembali.

Ya, Taehyungnya.

Suara Jungkook terdengar sangat parau, Taehyung tau jika Jungkook sedang menangis.

"Jangan lakukan apa pun."

"Kenapa Taehyung? Kenapa?"

"Karena sudah saatnya aku berhenti mengganggumu. Ku mohon, buatlah ini mudah, jangan mempersulit diriku." ucap Taehyung setengah menjerit.

Dan setelah itu Jungkook menangis semakin kencang sembari berteriak 'Taehyung bodoh'. Taehyung sebenarnya sangat ingin memeluk Jungkook saat ini, namun itu semua tidak mungkin ia lakukan.

Taehyung tidak ingin menunda lagi, ia harus membuat Jungkook menyerah dan melupakannya.

"Aku pergi."

Taehyung pun meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di tengah hujan.

"Aku membencimu Kim Taehyung!"

Teriakan Jungkook itu menyayat hatinya, namun Taehyung tetap menjauh.

 _ **Ini sudah benar, jangan sakiti Jungkook lebih dari ini, maafkan aku Jungkook.**_

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Jungkook mengalami demam yang tak kunjung reda, dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama satu minggu.

Yoongi dan Jimin selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang menjenguk Jungkook, bahkan Soora, Jihye dan Hyewoo ikut menjenguknya.

"Jungkook~ah, cepat sembuh. Kau harus hadir di wisuda kelulusan kita." ucap Hyewoo sembari tersenyum.

Di sisi lain ada Soora dan Jihye yang masih tidak enak hati pada Jungkook, mereka merasa bersalah sudah mengerjai teman mereka yang sebenarnya baik itu.

"Nde, aku akan cepat sembuh. Pastinya aku datang ke wisuda kelulusan kita. Oya, Soora dan Jihye noona, terimakasih sudah ikut menjengukku bersama Hyewoo noona."

Soora dan Jihye pun mendekat.

"Kami juga ingin minta maaf pada mu Jungkook~ah, selama ini kami sering membully mu, dan ku pikir lagi sebenarnya kami hanya iri padamu. Jadi sekali lagi kami minta maaf."-Soora

"Kami sangat menyesal."-Jihye

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Kita kan teman."

Ucapan Jungkook itu mengundang kekehan mereka semua, ya, semua terasa lebih baik sekarang. Meskipun sebenarnya Jungkook masih menunggu seseorang, tapi sepertinya mustahil.

"Apa Taehyung sudah datang menjengukmu? Tadi kulihat dia ada di lobi rumah sakit."

Pertanyaan Jihye itu berhasil membulatkan mata Jungkook.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, tadi kami sempat bertemu dengannya. Ku kira dia akan menjengukmu, dia juga membawa buah-buahan."

"Tidak, dia tidak datang ke sini. Mungkin saja dia akan menjenguk orang lain. Sudahlah."

Soora tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi kecewa Jungkook.

"Hey Jeon Jungkook, mungkin saja Taehyung menunggu kami pergi dulu baru dia menjengukmu. Ku pikir, kalian membutuhkan privasi untuk bicara."

"Soora benar, sebaiknya kami cepat pulang. Ku harap Taehyung akan membuatmu cepat sembuh."

Setelah berpamitan mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan Jungkook di kamar rawatnya, meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih gusar.

Apakah benar Taehyung akan menjenguknya?

Namun setelah menunggu hingga jam besuk telah usai, Taehyung masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Jungkook sedih, ia kecewa, sangat kecewa. Ia hanya berharap bisa memutar waktu kembali ke saat dimana Taehyung masih mengganggunya.

Sungguh, Jungkook merasa ingin mati saja karena sangat merindukan Taehyung. Ia sudah mau mengakui jika ia Jatuh cinta pada Taehyung, dan patah hati karena laki-laki itu menjauhinya. Tapi kenapa Taehyung harus menjauhinya? Apa masalahnya?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Jungkook merasa pusing.

.

.

Hari wisuda kelulusan pun tiba, semua murid yang telah berjuang mati-matian selama tiga tahun pun kini dapat tersenyum lega. Hampir keseluruhan murid kelas tiga lulus dengan nilai yang baik, itu semua modal awal untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang mereka inginkan.

Senyum, tawa, canda, menghiasi wajah mereka semua. Termasuk Jungkook, ia hanya tidak ingin terus meneru terpuruk. Lagi pula ia harus memanfaatkan moment perpisahan ini dengan baik, setidaknya sekarang ia merasa keputusan untuk pindah ke Seoul bukanlah hal buruk. Ia bersyukur karena disini ia mendapatkan banyak teman baru, dengan budaya dan bahasa yang berbeda. Di tempat ini juga, ia merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta sekaligus patah hati, meskipun ia terlambat untuk menyadarinya.

Jungkook bertekad untuk menyapa dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Taehyung, meskipun Jungkook sendiri ragu jika Taehyung akan meresponnya. Sepertinya mustahil, tapi kenapa tidak mencoba dulu. Mungkin saja Taehyung sudah mau bicara dengannya lagi.

Suara tepuk tangan mulai bergemuruh saat salah seorang perwakilan siswa naik ke podium untuk berpidato singkat,dan anak itu adalah Lee Seokmin mantan ketua osis yang sangat berwibawa, mungkin banyak yang bertanya tanya mengapa bukan Jungkook yang berpidato sebagai siswa yang selalu berprestasi.

Sebenarnya dewan guru mengajukan Jungkook untuk berpidato karena sekali lagi ia mendapatkan peringkat teratas pada kelulusan kali ini, namun Jungkook menolak. Ia merasa Seokmin lebih pantas berpidato, karena Seokmin adalah ketua osis yang hebat pada masanya. Lagi pula Jungkook tidak ingin seluruh isi sekolah bahkan wali murid mendengar aksen Koreanya yang masih bercampur dengan aksen british.

Seokmin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada Jungkook, ia tidak menyangka Jungkook akan menunjuknya.

Setengah jam berlalu dan acara wisuda berlangsung meriah, namun Jungkook masih belum menemukan Taehyung. Beberapa menit kemudian Taehyung datang, membuat sebagian atensi berpusat padanya.

Ia datang dengan pesonanya, tampan, luar biasa tampan, batin semua orang termasuk Jungkook.

Taehyung duduk beberapa bangku disebelah kanan Jungkook, dan tentu saja pandangan Jungkook tak lepas dari sosok yang jujur saja ia sangat nantikan kehadirannya.

Desiran halus darahnya yang terasa menyenangkan disertai degupan jantung yang lambat laun makin cepat. Jungkook mengulas senyum senang, ia merasa sedikit lega bisa melihat Taehyung lagi.

Merasa diperhatikan Taehyung balik menatap Jungkook dan membuat namja bermata bulat itu gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah. Taehyung tersenyum samar, Jungkook terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika seperti itu.

Taehyung bersyukur Jungkook sudah sehat dan bisa mengikuti acara wisuda ini, karena banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Jungkook. Tentang perasaannya, tentang semuanya. Taehyung hanya ingin memperjelas semuanya, agar Jungkook tidak tersakiti karena dirinya.

Ya Taehyung harus bicara.

.

.

Setelah acara wisuda selesai, Jungkook menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto dengan teman-temannya. Ia mengatakan pada orang tuanya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena ia akan menghadiri pesta kelulusan yang diadakan di sebuah kafe yang dekat dengan sekolah.

Jungkook tidak melihat Taehyung dimana pun, ia kecewa, tentu saja ia kecewa. Karena baru sebentar ia melihat Taehyung dan sekarang laki-laki itu sudah menghilang lagi.

"Kau ikut kan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ya, tentu saja hyung."

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat bersama." sahut Jimin.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan." jawab Jungkook namun pandangannya mengedar kesegala arah seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih? Mencari sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi heran.

"Hah? Tidak, tidak. Cepat kalian harus bergegas aku akan menyusul setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami duluan."

Setelah kepergian Jimin dan Yoongi, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya kesembarang arah. Ia tidak tau harus kemana, tapi intinya Jungkook hanya ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung.

Sejenak langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kelasnya, ia melihat kedalam tempat itu. Kelas yang memiliki banyak kenangan, dan sekarang ia harus pergi ketempat baru.

Jungkook terdiam cukup lama hingga ia menolehkan pandangannya kesamping karena mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang.

Dan Taehyung pun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Taehyung sinis.

Oh rupanya Kim Taehyung sudah kembali menjadi Kim Taehyung yang dulu, batin Jungkook. Meskipun sinis tapi inilah yang Jungkook rindukan.

"Kelas."

"Huh, kau tidak ikut pesta?"

"Ya. Aku akan ikut, tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Namanya Kim Taestupid, teman ah bukan, musuh dikelasku yang sangat menyebalkan. Aku butuh berbicara dengannya."

Taehyung tersenyum samar,

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita memang butuh bicara. Karena aku juga harus menyelasaikan urusanku denganmu, nona cerewet. Ikut aku!"

Jungkook yang tadinya akan membalas ucapan Taehyung pun mengurungkan niatnya karena tangan kirinya sudah digandeng oleh Taehyung, diseret lebih tepatnya. Selebihnya Jungkook hanya diam mengikuti langkah Taehyung yang entah akan dibawa kemana dirinya nanti.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi saat Taehyung membawanya masuk ke lapangan basket.

"Dengar, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu, dan aku hanya ingin menyampaikan tiga hal padamu."

"Tck, sok sibuk."

"Sungguh waktu ku tidak banyak."

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan."

Taehyung pun sejenak menghela nafasnya sebelum berbicara.

"Pertama, terimakasih. Terimakasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, kenapa bahasa Taehyung menjadi _cheesy_ seperti itu.

"Kau baru saja menggombaliku ya? Dan kau jauh-jauh mengajakku kesini hanya untuk itu?" tanya Jungkook sembari memicingkan matanya.

"Oh diamlah, aku belum selesai bicara. Yang kedua maaf.

Aku minta maaf karena terkadang aku membuatmu marah dan kesal."

"Terkadang kau bilang? Kau ini setiap bertemu denganku pasti membuatku marah tau."

"Tapi kau merindukanku setengah mati kan, saat aku berhenti mengganggumu?"

Skak mat,

Jungkook berhenti saat ia akan akan berbicara, entahlah, apa yang dikatakan Taehyung benar adanya. Jadi Jungkook tak bisa mengelak.

"Ya, tidak usah dijawab aku sudah tau jawabannya."

"Gezzz, cepat selesaikan bodoh." Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat wajah malu Jungkook.

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Taehyung meraih dan menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook serta membawanya kedepan dada. Sontak Jungkook menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat.

"Yang ketiga, aku ingin kau tau jika selama ini aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook."

Rahang Jungkook serasa ingin jatuh dan kakinya terasa lemas, wajah Taehyung entah mengapa terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Sepertinya udara mulai menghilang karena ia kesusahan untuk bernafas.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Jungkook, Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jungkook. Perlahan tapi pasti ia menyentuh bibir Jungkook dengan bibirnya, hanya sebuah kecupan lembut dan dalam. Nyawa Jungkook seakan terbang, aroma Taehyung terhirup dan menjadi sangat memabukkan.

Merasa sudah cukup, Taehyung pun menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah merona Jungkook yang terlihat sangat indah. Ia pasti akan merindukan hal ini nantinya.

"T-Taehyung aku- kau- aku-"

"Tidak, jangan katakan apapun sekarang. Waktu ku sudah habis dan aku harus pergi. Tapi sebelum aku pergi, berikan dasimu."

Jungkook yang masih belum mengerti pun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya samar.

"Cepat berikan dasimu!"

"U-untuk apa?"

"Lepas saja dasi mu dan berikan padaku!"

Jungkook melepaskan dasi miliknya lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung.

Jungkook masih tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh laki-laki didepannya itu. Setelah mendapatkan dasi Jungkook, Taehyung mengikatkan dasi itu pada lengan kirinya dan melepas dasi miliknya. Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Jungkook, yaitu mengikat dasi miliknya di lengan Jungkook.

"Jaga dasi ini baik-baik, jangan sampai hilang karena aku akan mengambilnya lagi."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Kau sudah seenak kepalamu menciumku lalu kau mau pergi begitu saja?"

"Ssttt, diamlah. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu sekarang."

Bukannya menjawab Jungkook malah menunduk dan langsung terisak pelan, namun Taehyung masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Jungkookie, jangan menangis, maafkan aku."

Perlahan Jungkook pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan hal itu membuat jantung Taehyung berdenyut nyeri. Sungguh ia tidak bisa melihat Jungkook menangis seperti ini, itu terlalu menyakitkan.

"Sssst, jangan menagis, kumohon. Setidaknya jangan buat diriku semakin terlihat brengsek."

"Kau- hiks- kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta dan patah hati hiks- lalu kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku tanpa permisi hiks- dan kau- kau akan pergi begitu saja tanpa- hiks- tanpa memberiku penjelasan? Kau jahat Kim Taehyung... Kau jahat..."

Tangis Jungkook pun pecah, dan Taehyung menarik perlahan tubuh ramping itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf... Aku memang egois... Maaf Jungkook..."

"Kau tau, ku pikir perasaanku tidak akan pernah terbalas. Tapi setelah kau bilang jika kau jatuh cinta padaku, itu membuatku lega. Maaf aku mendiamkanmu, ku pikir dengan cara itu aku bisa melupakanmu, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku malah semakin mencintaimu.

Jungkookie, ayahku tidak akan suka jika anaknya memiliki kekasih sebelum ia sukses meneruskan perusahaannya. Dan hal itu yang membuatku pesimis, tapi sekarang jalan pikiranku berubah. Aku akan memperjuangkan mu. Aku janji.

Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke Jerman, aku akan meneruskan _study_ ku disana selama kurang lebih 4 tahun. Dengan jarak yang jauh dan waktu yang lama, mau kah kau menunggu ku?"

"Hnnn…" Jungkook hanya mengangguk samar dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Taehyung pun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum memandang wajah Jungkook, perlahan ia kecup sayang kening Jungkook sembari mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Tunggu aku. Aku janji akan kembali. Dan saat itu tiba, aku akan mengambil dasi ini lagi. Anggap saja sebagai tawanan, dan terimakasih kau sudah mau jujur padaku. Aku mencintaimu."

Jungkook tersenyum, ya Kim Taehyung, ia akan menunggu laki laki itu dan menagih janjinya. Jungkook juga berjanji akan menjaga dasi Taehyung dengan baik, sampai Taehyung kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


	4. Chapter 4

**DASI**

 **Pairing: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **And the other cast…**

 **Genre: School Romance**

 **Warning: BOY x BOY, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

 **Remake from 'DASI Meanie version on FFN'**

 **Jeonukim's Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 4 "Ketika Taehyung kembali…"**

 **[4 Tahun kemudian]**

Udara dingin mengiringi bulan penutup tahun ini, pemandangan di luar terlihat putih karena tertutup salju. Jangan lupakan mantel-mantel tebal dan sepatu _boot_ yang belakangan ini menjadi _fashion_ harian bagi semua orang. Mereka melakukannya hanya sekedar untuk mencari kehangatan.

Pemuda itu, Jeon Jungkook, sesekali menggosok ujung hidung mancungnya yang memerah karena udara yang sangat dingin. Duduk sendirian di halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang bukanlah perkara mudah, mengingat suhu yang terus saja turun. Udara di _Seoul_ saat ini memang berada dititik _minus_ yang tidak terlalu dingin, tapi mampu membekukan tangan-tangan telanjang tanpa sarung tangan.

Jungkook sendiri terpaksa berada diluar selimut hangatnya karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus ia lakukan. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka bergelung di tempat tidur dengan suhu penghangat ruangan yang tinggi, namun pekerjaannya di kantor merengek manja untuk segera diselesaikan.

 _Selesaikan sekarang dan kau bisa mendapatkan liburan panjang akhir tahunmu._

Yeah, hal itu lah yang membuat Jungkook rela untuk lembur menyelesaikan sebanyak mungkin pekerjaannya. Saat ini masih awal bulan Desember, namun target Jungkook adalah menyelesaikan semuanya dipertengahan bulan hingga ia selalu pulang selarut ini.

Lagi pula ini juga tahun pertamanya sebagai seorang pegawai, jadi sebagai 'anak baru' Jungkook harus bisa memanfaatkan waktunya seefisien mungkin.

Jungkook merupakan seorang editor di _BANGTAN_ _MAGZ_ , majalah fashion dan bisnis mingguan yang sangat terkenal di _Korea Selatan_ dan negara lainnya, tentu saja setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan nilai terbaik ia akan sangat mudah diterima ditempat itu.

Akhir tahun ini juga menjadi begitu berarti bagi Jungkook, karena ini adalah tahun terakhir Taehyung berada di _Jerman_. Selama 4 tahun terakhir, mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh yang sangat menyiksa. Bayangkan saja, kalian menjalin sebuah hubungan, dan dalam kurun waktu 4 tahun sama sekali tidak bisa bertatap muka secara nyata.

Taehyung dan Jungkook selama ini bertahan dengan mengandalkan teknologi komunikasi yang ada, meskipun sebenarnya sangat jarang bagi mereka berdua memiliki waktu untuk bisa sekedar menelepon atau _video call_. Perbedaan waktu yang lumayan jauh antara _Seoul_ dan _Berlin_ cukup membuat mereka kesulitan mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk sekedar melepas rindu.

TING...

Ponsel milik Jungkook bergetar halus dan suara dentingannya terdengar cukup keras untuk memecah suasana malam yang hening di halte itu.

Perlahan ia mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya dari dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Pesan itu dari Taehyung, dan seketika senyuman merekah dibibir Jungkook.

From : TaeKim (^v^)

 _Good night, go to sleep early_

 _then meet me in your sweet dream baby~~~_

Samar bibir plump Jungkook menyuarakan kata ' _gombal_ ' namun senyuman masih betah merekah disana. Ya, Kim Taehyung memang selalu seperti itu. Bahkan mungkin Jungkook heran dari mana laki-laki itu belajar kata-kata ' _Cheesy_ ', dan jangan lupakan pesan yang selalu dikirim Taehyung setiap malam padanya. Mungkin saja Taehyung memiliki sebuah kamus gombalan tak bermutu dengan jutaan kata didalamya, tapi tetap saja Jungkook akan tersipu dengan gombalan tak bermutu itu.

Jungkook mengecek jam di ponselnya setelah membalas pesan dari Taehyung, dan sudah pukul 22.30 waktu _Korea Selatan_. Jungkook yakin saat ini Taehyung masih sibuk karena disana masih jam 3 sore, laki-laki itu pasti sedang menyelesaikan semua urusannya untuk pulang ke _Korea_ tahun depan.

Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah lulus kuliah setahun lalu, tapi ia diminta oleh ayahnya untuk magang sementara disalah satu perusahaan milik kolega sang ayah di _Jerman_. Jadi ia baru bisa kembali ke _Seoul_ awal tahun depan, dan tentu saja bertemu dengan Jungkook.

.

Jungkook merasa tak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung, karena tinggal menghitung minggu saja sebenarnya. Ia mengingat bagaimana perpisahannya dengan Taehyung 4 tahun lalu, dengan masih memakai seragam kelulusan dari sekolahnya, ia mengantar Taehyung ke Bandara. Jangan lupakan saat ia tak berhenti menangis ketika Taehyung sudah pergi, bahkan membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir karena ia pulang dalam keadaan berantakan.

Jungkook tersenyum geli mengingat masa itu, ia terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja di putuskan pacarnya. Namun bulan berikutnya ia sudah ceria kembali, dan memantapkan hatinya untuk bertahan menunggu Taehyung pulang.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum sembari menyentuh tali ransel yang ia pakai, ada sebuah benda yang terikat manis di sana. Itu dasi Taehyung, yang akan selalu ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi.

Tak lama sebuah bus datang dan Jungkook segera beranjak menaiki bus tersebut, ia akan pulang, mandi, tidur dan bertemu Taehyung dalam mimpinya nanti. Jungkook harap begitu.

.

.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, bahkan untuk saat ini tahun telah berganti menggeser satu angka ke angka lain yang berdigit lebih besar. Natal kemarin Jungkook habiskan untuk berdoa di gereja dengan khidmat bersama keluarga besarnya, terselip ucapan syukur dalam tiap doa yang ia panjatkan. Untuk tahun baru ini Jungkook habiskan di dalam apartemennya saja, bergelung dibawah hangatnya selimut biru muda yang halus dan nyaman.

Tak ada rencana apapun bagi Jungkook, karena ia sudah menghabiskan libur natalnya bersama keluarga dan kini ia sudah kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Pekerjaannya di kantor juga sudah selesai, dan yang saat ini ia lakukan hanya bermalas-malasan sembari menunggu Taehyung pulang.

Ya, malam tahun baru pun tak akan berarti apa-apa bagi Jungkook selagi Taehyung belum ada di sisinya. Jadi jangan salahkan namja bermata bulat itu jika ia terlihat sangat malas dan sama sekali tak berniat pergi kemana pun ditahun baru ini.

Karena sebenarnya Jungkook sudah memiliki banyak rencana yang akan ia lakukan saat (sekali lagi dan aku harus mengulangnya berkali-kali) Taehyungnya pulang. Ia hanya tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba, karena 4 tahun bukan lah waktu yang singkat untuk menjalani suatu hubungan jarak jauh. Dan sebentar lagi kekasih yang paling ia cintai itu akan pulang, bahkan pipi Jungkook terus bersemu hangat jika mengingatnya.

Pesan terakhir yang Taehyung berikan dua hari yang lalu mengatakan jika laki-laki itu akan berada di _Seoul_ hari minggu, ya, masih tiga hari lagi karena sekarang masih hari kamis, dan Jungkook berjanji untuk menjemput Taehyung di bandara. Harus ku beritau jika Jungkook sudah menyiapkan setelan khusus, bahkan ia sudah memilih sepatu mana yang akan ia pakai nanti. Jungkook sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, mungkin ini terlihat begitu berlebihan dan Jungkook juga terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang akan pergi kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi siapa peduli, ia ingin semuanya yang terbaik untuk menyambut kedatangan pangerannya.

.

.

Masih dengan pajama tidur lengkap dengan sandal rumah berbulu miliknya, Jungkook yang terlihat seperti anak usia belasan tahun itu beranjak dari kamarnya menuju pintu utama apartemen karena sepertinya makanan yang ia pesan sudah datang. Dan benar saja, makanan yang ia pesan sudah datang.

Jungkook tau jika si pengantar makanan itu menahan tawanya saat melihat wujud dirinya, namun ia tetap _stay cool_ dan acuh, siapa peduli dengan tukang antar makanan itu. Setelah membayar Jungkook bergegas masuk sembari bersenandung karena waktu makan sudah tiba, dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Jungkook sudah memesan makanan kesukaannya ini selama tiga hari karena ia sangat malas beranjak dari apartemennya untuk makan di luar atau pun memasak sendiri.

Setelah meletakkan bungkusan itu di meja makan, Jungkook menyiapkan teh hangat sebagai teman makannya. Namun, sebelum namja manis itu benar benar duduk dan menikmati makanannya suara bel apartemnnya berbunyi lagi. Seketika Jungkook menghela nafas dan dengan berat hati berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Jungkook sudah siap untuk memaki manusia yang berani mengganggu waktu sarapan pagi menjelang siangnya yang berharga, sampai saat ia melihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam berponi jangan lupakan senyum bodoh yang khas dan menawan itu. Jungkook merasakan sekujur tubuhnya membeku, dan ia kehilangan dunianya untuk beberapa saat sebelum manusia yang berdiri didepannya itu bersuara.

"Hai." Jungkook masih saja diam terpaku.

"Kookie?"

Laki laki itu Kim Taehyung, melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah ' _mong_ ' Jungkook.

Karena tak direspon apa pun, Taehyung dengan santainya masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen Jungkook juga menarik pelan tangan yang lebih muda untuk membawanya masuk.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi menjelang siangnya yang harus dibagi dua dengan sang kekasih tercinta yang dengan kurang ajarnya datang lebih cepat tanpa memberikan kabar, Jungkook langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ia sedang merajuk.

Sungguh kekanakan memang, tapi siapa yang tidak kesal jika kau sudah mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk bertemu kekasihmu setelaah sekian lama, tapi berakhir dengan pertemuan dipagi menjelang siang disaat kau belum mandi, dan masih menggunakan pajama.

Taehyung sendiri hanya menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, dengan langkah perlahan ia masuk ke kamar Jungkook lalu meletakan tasnya diatas meja nakas. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri duduk bersandar di ranjangnya dan sok tidak peduli pada eksistensi Taehyung dengan berpura-pura fokus pada ponselnya.

"Kurasa cara menyambut kekasih yang baru datang setelah sekian lama pergi bukan dengan cara merajuk seperti ini, sayang."

Ucap Taehyung yang tengah memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook.

Masih belum ada jawaban dari Jungkook, bahkan Taehyung bisa melihat apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan dengan ponselnya. Jungkook hanya sedang membuka Instagram dan melihatnya tanpa minat.

"Sayang."

Jungkook masih enggan menjawab.

Merasa gemas dengan tingkah sang kekasih, Taehyung pun menyeringai. Dengan ide jahil di otaknya, ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraih bahu sempit sang kekasih dan membawa tubuh Jungkook untuk bersandar padanya. Karena merasa tidak mendapatkan perlawanan, Taehyung pun melebarkan seringai dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher mulus milik Jungkook.

"Yak! Dasar mesum."

Jungkook masih bertahan diposisinya, hanya saja tangannya yang kini memeluk tubuh Taehyung dengan teganya mencubit perut kekasih tampannya itu.

"Aduh, galak sekali sih. Aku kan bosan kau diamkan terus."

"Aku marah padamu tau!"

Taehyung terkikik geli, Jungkook yang saat ini ia lihat sangat menggemaskan. Sungguh berbeda dan lebih manja dibandingkan dengan Jungkook yang ia temui 4 tahun lalu. Ah, mungkin karena efek rindu.

"Ya ya ya, kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena datang terlalu cepat. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan, sayang."

Taehyung pun mencubit pelan hidung mancung Jungkook.

"Dimaafkan tapi hanya setengah, karena aku masih kesal. Kau tau aku bahkan belum mandi, dan kau berani beraninya muncul didepan pintu apartemen tanpa mengabariku dulu. Setidaknya aku ingin menyambutmu dengan kondisi yang baik, bukan dengan pajama seperti ini. Huh, 4 tahun tidak bertemu dan kau masih saja menyebalkan. Aku benci Taehyung."

Meskipun ucapan Jungkook terdengar sinis dan penuh kekesalan, tapi tindakannya sungguh bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya. Lihat saja bagaimana orang yang mengatakan jika ia kesal dan benci malah memeluk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada orang yang menjadi objek kekesalannya itu.

Jungkook memang kesal, tapi rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih tetap lebih besar dari apapun.

Perlahan Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook dan mencium kepala namja yang lebih muda itu sembari tersenyum.

"Kau tetap saja harum meskipun tidak mandi, dan pajama itu membuat mu menjadi semakin terlihat imut. Ku pikir sambutan yang kau berikan itu adalah yang terbaik, setidaknya aku bisa melihat penampilanmu sehari-hari yang akan terus aku lihat setelah kita menikah nanti."

Pipi Jungkook merona mendengar ucapan Taehyung, sungguh ide tentang pernikahan tidak pernah melintas dibenaknya. Dan ketika Taehyung mengucapkannya membuat dadanya bergemuruh juga wajahnya jadi merona.

"Percaya diri sekali, memangnya siapa yang akan menikah denganmu."

Hal berikutnya membuat Jungkook menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu. Karena dengan cepat Taehyung merubah posisi mereka menjadi Jungkook berada dibawah kungkungan kedua tangannya dan laki laki itu berada di atas Jungkook, jangan lupakan seringaian mesum yang Taehyung berikan membuat tubuh Jungkook bergetar.

"Kau. Yang akan menikah denganku itu kau. Meskipun kau menolak aku akan memaksa, ingat itu."

Detik berikutnya sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat dibibir Jungkook. Meskipun hanya sebuah kecupan namun Taehyung menahan bibirnya agak lama, hingga merasa tidak ada penolakan dan laki-laki itu mulai melumat halus bibir ranum kekasihnya.

Perlakuan Taehyung sempat membuat Jungkook terkejut, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Meskipun ia merasa ragu karena tidak berpengalaman dalam hal berciuman intens seperti ini (kecuali ciuman perpisahannya dengan Taehyung 4 tahun lalu) , tapi perlahan Jungkook mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung yang memulai semuanya, dengan perlahan ia melumat bibir Jungkook dan memastikan tidak ada celah yang terlewati. Menyesap rasa manis yang memabukan dan mulai meng- _exlpore_ kedalam gua hangat milik kekasihnya itu.

"Nghhh.. Ah..."

Jungkook mendesah pelan saat lidah kekasinya itu mulai menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya, kedua tangannya tidak hanya diam dan mulai meremas surai hitam Taehyung.

Puas dengan penjelajahan di gua hangat Jungkook, Taehyung pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Menyisakan pemandangan bibir Jungkook yang merah itu semakin terlihat merekah dan bengkak akibat ulahnya.

Selanjutnya, bibir Taehyung beralih ke leher putih nan mulus milik kekasihnya itu. Menyesapnya dalam-dalam tanpa peduli dengan erangan kesal Jungkook, bahkan kini tangan kanannya sedang sibuk menyusup kedalam atasan pajama Jungkook mencari kehalusan kulit sang kekasih.

"T-Tae Hyungh! Je-jebal...

Ngh... A-aku belum nghhh…

YAK KIM TAEHYUNG AKU BELUM MANDI!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jungkook berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Taehyung namun hasilnya nihil karena laki-laki itu lebih kuat darinya.

"Mandinya nanti saja sayang, setelah kita selesai."

Jungkook menjerit saat tangan Taehyung berhasil mendapatkan _nipple_ nya.

"Yak! Singkirkan tanganmu Tae. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Jungkook pun menjadi sangat panik karena perbuatan Taehyung, dan Taehyung sendiri hanya mendengus kesal karena kegiatannya dihentikan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang, lagi pula kita sudah legal kan melakukan itu."

"T-tapi aku... Ya Tuhan aku belum siap Taehyung."

"Kau sudah lebih dari siap, sayang."

"Aku tidak, argh, aku belum siap Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung pun memutar bola matanya malas, huh, sudah tegang seperti itu dan dia mengatakan jika dia belum siap.

"Bagian selatanmu mengatakan jika kau sudah siap sayang, oh ayolah, aku janji tidak akan kasar, Oke?"

Jungkook hanya melirik bagian bawahnya yang dihimpit tubuh Taehyung, tentu saja tubuhnya sudah siap sejak Taehyung menciumnya tadi, namun ia merasa belum siap secara mental karena semuanya terasa tiba-tiba.

"Taehyung..."

"Sstt... Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan lembut, sayang."

Tanpa menunggu izin dari Jungkook, Taehyung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Tentu saja Taehyung bisa gila jika kegiatannya ini di hentikan, 4 tahun menahan semuanya bukan lah hal mudah.

Katakan saja jika Taehyung itu sudah gila sekarang. Taehyung adalah laki-laki dewasa yang harus menyalurkan gejolak _hormon_ miliknya, dan 4 tahun ia melakukannya sendirian. Sekarang, disaat ia sudah kembali bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan berada di suasana yang tepat, gejolak itu muncul dan tidak mungkin lagi ia tahan. Selain nafsu, Taehyung juga melakukannya karena terlalu rindu pada kekasihnya itu.

Jungkook masih ingin menolak, tapi sebagian dari dirinya sudah menyerah dengan semua sentuhan dari Taehyung.

" _Relax_ saja sayang."

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Jungkook yang sudah benar-benar menyerah pada Taehyung, dan mulai mengikuti permainan yang Taehyung ciptakan.

Taehyung sendiri masih sibuk dengan leher putih nan mulus itu, jangan lupakan tangannya masih sibuk memanjakan _nipple_ Jungkook yang semakin mengeras karena terangsang akibat perlakuannya. Sesekali tangan Taehyung turun untuk mengelus perut datar Jungkook yang tak kalah halus dari leher yang ia sedang nikmati ini.

Jungkook sudah mulai terbiasa dan menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu, kedua tangannya kini berada di punggung lebar Taehyung, meremas sweater yang Taehyung kenakan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Taehyung karena ia sudah berhasil melepas atasan pajama sang kekasih dan melemparnya kesisi ranjang, dan berikutnya sebuah sentakan halus melepaskan celana pajama Jungkook.

Taehyung sempat terpaku melihat tubuh half naked kekasihnya, dan kini nafsunya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Taehyung pun memberikan kesempatan Jungkook untuk menormalkan nafasnya yang masih memburu, dan ia sibuk melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri.

Selanjutnya baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook sudah benar-benar tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Taehyung melakukan semuanya dengan lembut. Meskipun nafsunya sudah tak tertahankan, tapi logika tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk sadar dan tidak menyakiti Jungkook.

Suara desahan dan erangan Jungkook bagai nyanyian malaikat, membuat Taehyung terbang dengan sebuah kepuasan yang selama ini ia damba. Jungkook sendiri sudah larut terlalu dalam dengan Taehyung yang berada dalam dirinya, meskipun ingin menolak tapi Taehyung telah mengalahkannya.

Tak sampai disitu saja, Taehyung bahkan masih membuat mahakarya di setiap inchi kulit mulus Jungkook. Tercetak posesif dan sangat jelas, Taehyung ingin menandai di setiap jengkal tubuh sang kekasih dengan dirinya.

Sebuah pelepasan terakhir membuat tubuh Jungkook merosot lemas dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah tampan Taehyung yang masih betah berada diatasnya. Satu kecupan, dua, hingga berkali-kali Taehyung berikan di wajah cantik sang kekasih. Hal itu menuai kikikan geli dari Jungkook.

"Terimakasih sayang." ucap Taehyung dengan sangat tulus.

Jawaban Jungkook adalah sebuah kecupan hangat pada bibir Taehyung. Setelah itu Taehyung melepaskan dirinya dan berbaring disebelah Jungkook sembari memeluk kekasihnya posesif.

"Kau harus mau menikah dengan ku ya?"

Meski samar namun Jungkook masih bisa mendengarnya karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menolak, memang sudah seharusnya kita menikah kan? Bahkan kau baru saja mengambil harta ku yang paling berharga. Kalau kau tidak menikahi ku maka aku akan membunuhmu."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Setelah ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Mmm, ada banyak hal. Mungkin hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah berkencan seperti pasangan lainnya, aku serius tentang hal ini. Kita sudah berpacaran 4 tahun dan sekali pun belum pernah berkencan."

"Yap, kita bisa kencan sesering yang kau inginkan. Lalu?"

Taehyung pun menautkan jemarinya dengan Jungkook.

"Lalu? Entahlah, yang ku pikirkan hanya itu, hhe."

Lagi-lagi dengan gemas Taehyung mencubit hidung mancung kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin kita bisa tinggal bersama, setidaknya kita akan lebih mudah bertemu dengan kesibukan kita, iya kan?"

Ujar Taehyung.

"Ah, tinggal berasama ya? Aku akan tanya Mama dulu."

Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook.

Ia akan tetap menjadi seorang pemuda manis yang masih polos, yah meskipun usianya sudah menginjak kepala dua. Setidaknya Taehyung bisa mengimbanginya dengan kadar kedewasaan yang lebih tinggi dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia sangat mesum.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan juga membereskan tempat tidur Jungkook yang ternyata menjadi sangat berantakan akibat ulah keduanya, mereka pun bersiap-siap dan memutuskan untuk memulai kencan pertama mereka di sebuah restoran malam ini.

Awalnya Jungkook berniat memesan sebuah taksi, namun Taehyung mengejutkannya dengan sebuah mobil mewah yang telah terparkir di _basement_ apartementnya. Ya, katakan saja Taehyung datang dengan mobilnya sendiri.

Selama perjalanan menuju restoran, hari mulai gelap. Jungkook terus saja tersenyum sembari melihat kearah luar, senangnya ia pikir, ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Taehyung. Jungkook juga berpikir jika kekasihnya itu sangat keren, karena Jungkook jadi merasa seperti sedang berada di dalam drama yang biasa ia lihat di TV. Kekasih yang tampan dengan mobil mewah, ya, untuk kali ini saja Jungkook ingin sombong.

"Tersenyum terus, kau tidak lelah?"

Goda Taehyung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sedang senang, jadi bibirku terus saja tersenyum."

Kalau saja saat ini ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan menyetir mungkin Taehyung sudah menerjang kekasih imutnya itu. Yang pada akhirnya Taehyung lakukan hanyalah ikut tersenyum serta mengusak pelan surai hitam Jungkook.

.

Kencan yang sangat romantis itu berakhir pada pukul sebelas malam karena Jungkook dengan sikap kekanakannya merengek untuk pulang karena ia sudah mengantuk.

"Sayang, kau mau pulang atau menginap?"

Tanya Jungkook dengan nada manjanya.

Sejenak dahi Taehyung mengernyit heran, sejak kapan Jungkook mau memanggilnya 'Sayang'. Meskipun selama ini Taehyung selalu memanggilnya begitu, tapi Jungkook tidak pernah memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan yang sama.

"Kau panggil aku apa?"

"Sayang, memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Jawab Jungkook dengan mode judesnya.

Taehyung masih belum percaya.

Namun detik berikutnya ia sadar dan langsung mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jungkook tadi.

"Ah, tentu saja boleh, dan sangat di anjurkan. Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan menginap."

Senyum Taehyung setengah menyeringai.

Jungkook yang sadar akan hal itu pun langsung menyadari sesuatu.

Gyut~

"Yak, kenapa kau suka sekali mencubit perutku sih?"

"Singkirkan otak mesummu itu Kim Taehyung, hanya menginap, ingat itu. Kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi kan, dan aku bersumpah akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya padaku lagi."

Taehyung pun menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, aku janji hanya menginap,sayang."

.

Namun yang terjadi setelah mereka berada di kamar Jungkook adalah, mereka bercumbu beberapa menit hingga Jungkook sedikit mendorong dada Taehyung karena mulai kehabisan nafas. Setelah melepas ciumannya, Taehyung dapat melihat wajah Jungkook yang merona, entah karena kehabisan nafas atau malu.

Taehyung masih saja betah dengan posisinya dan enggan untuk beranjak dari atas Jungkook, sungguh wajah yang kini tengah ia tatap adalah wajah yang paling sering ia rindukan.

Bukan lagi terhalang sebuah monitor atau layar ponsel, kini wajah Jungkook lebih nyata, bahkan ia baru saja mencium bibir merah itu. Bibir yang juga menjadi obsesinya selama ini.

Empat tahun nya terbayar sudah dengan apa yang ia dapat hari ini, Jungkook, Jeon Jungkooknya yang dulu sulit untuk ia raih kini berada sangat dekat bahkan terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Hmm, bibirmu sangat manis."

Jungkook tersenyum, kini ia sudah tidak gugup lagi meskipun jantungnya masih terus berdegup kencang. Perlahan jari-jari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh wajah Taehyung, wajah yang sedikit berubah. Dahi yang mempesona, mata yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang manis, dan rahangnya menjadi tegas.

Taehyung sudah berubah menjadi pria sekarang, bukan 'anak laki-laki' lagi. dan Jungkook bangga akan hal itu. Bahkan ia tak menyesal sudah melepaskan hal berharga miliknya untuk Taehyung.

"Wajahmu banyak berubah, jadi semakin dewasa dan menjadi wajah pria. Huh, aku iri, wajahku masih sama saja tidak ada perubahan."

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Jungkook dan merubah posisinya menjadi di samping kekasihnya itu.

"Kau cantik, sayang."

Jungkook yang mendengarnya pun mendengus pelan.

"Aku ini tampan bukan cantik."

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Tapi bagiku kau ini cantik."

"Yak KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Hla berikutnya yang di lakukan oleh Jungkook adalah 'Mari mencubit perut Taehyung' di atas ranjang yang membuat selimut serta sepreinya menjadi berantakan.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Setelah pulang kerja kini Jungkook tak harus repot-repot menunggu bus di halte, karena Taehyung akan selalu menjemputnya. Malam ini sebelum pulang, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk makan malam disebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari kantor Jungkook.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jungkook setelah melihat Taehyung mngeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

"Untukmu sayang." Jungkook pun mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Ku rasa ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

"Memang bukan."

"Jadi? Dalam rangka apa isi dalam _box_ ini kau berikan padaku?"

"Buka saja dan kau akan tau."

Tanpa mau menjawab lagi Jungkook pun membuka _box_ tersebut, ia mendapati sebuah benda yang langsung membuat senyumannya menjadi cerah.

"Dasi ku?"

Tanya Jungkook, lebih tepatnya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku ingin mengembalikan tawananku. Sebagai buktid ari janji ku dulu, jadi apa kau masih punya dasi ku?"

Lagi-lagi Jungkook tersenyum, dengan itu ia mengangkat ransel yang ia etakan di bangku samping keatas meja dan menunjukkannya pada Taehyung.

"Tentu saja masih, ia akan selalu ikut dengan ku kemanapun aku pergi."

"Wah, ternyata kekasihku ini posesif sekali ya."

"Huh, memang."

Lalu hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung adalah membuka ikatan dasi dari ransel Jungkook dan melepasnya dari sana. Setelah itu ia mengikat kedua dasi itu, miliknya dan milik Jungkook.

"Nah sekarang sudah lengkap, aku akan menyimpan dasinya. Sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau menjaga ini."

Perlahan Taehyung membuka sebuah kotak kecil berisi sebuah cincin perak, mengambilnya dan memasangkannya pada jari manis nan lentik milik Jungkook.

"Menikahlah denganku Jeon Jungkook, dan jaga ini untukku, jangan pernah kau lepaskan. Jadilah milikku, jadilah teman untuk menjalani sisa umurku."

Tidak pernah seyakin ini bagi Jungkook, bukan kata-kata tapi sebuah anggukan kepalanya serta air mata yang tulus sebagai jawaban atas permintaan seorang Kim Taehyung padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Taehyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REAL END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **…withloveJeonukim…**


End file.
